The Truth Be Told
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Blame this one on the 100th episode when they get hammered at the bar and kiss before Brennan gets in the cab, I was thinking what if they went all the way? Part of me thought they were gonna tell Sweets they had been hiding their relationship.  FOUR sho.
1. Chapter 1

Lance Sweets sat in his office feeling dejected; he thought he had written a pretty good book about FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth and Forensic Anthropologist Doctor Temperance Brennan's relationship, but over the last hour he found out it was nothing but drivel, blarney, nonsense, balderdash, twaddle, bull, bunkum, hooey, in other words crap!

"…So, there you have it Sweets, that's how our first case really went."

Brennan took Booth's hand,"tell him all of it Booth."

"Why? No one else knows."

"Because he'll figure it out eventually."

Booth sighed and ran a hand around the back of his neck. "Sweets, we haven't been completely honest, that night after Bones got in the cab I followed her and we went to her apartment and we uh…"

"What Booth's having trouble saying is we slept together that night and we have almost every night for the last 6 years. We have a personal relationship as well as a professional one." Booth couldn't help but notice the relief on Brennan's face that someone albeit was Sweets that knew.

"WOW! "Was croaked out as Sweets sunk lower in his chair and the color drained from his face.

"Sweets are you okay?" Brennan didn't get a response, "Booth, get him some water."

Booth nodded as Brennan eased Sweets' head down. "Take a deep breath."

Sweets did as Brennan instructed as Booth came in and held the flimsy paper cup out to him, Sweets took a shaky drink."Who knows besides me?"

"Rebecca and Parker, only because our being together directly affects Parker. "

Sweets nodded," Anything else you forgot to tell me? The two of you haven't procreated have you? "

"Not yet." Brennan answered.  
"Your whole 'I want a baby and Booth to be its father 'thing last year what was that?"

"A ruse to see everyone's reactions to the possibility of us having a child."

"Oh, so Booth didn't -?"

"No, I went to the range, but I did hear voices and see things."

Sweets nodded," you busting into Booth's bathroom after you found out he was alive?"  
"I really did do that, but I used my own key."

"Okay, I-I think we've done enough for today."

The partners stood up to leave, Booth turned back to the psychologist," You're not going to recommend that we be split up are you?"

"Given your 99% closure rate over the last six years I am going to recommend you stay together with weekly sessions with me, but the final decision is Cullen's to make not mine."

The partners nodded and left a shell shocked Sweets in his office.


	2. Chapter 2

A

A/N: Sorry this took so long to post, muse was fickle and I'm not that happy with the end.

That night Booth stayed at Brennan's they alternated who stayed at whose apartment, whoever stayed over cooked dinner. After a mostly silent drive home Booth moved to the kitchen Brennan followed."I'll cook tonight Booth, you get tomorrow." Booth nodded and smiled slightly, putting the pot in his hand on the stove. Booth knew what was going on; whenever Brennan was upset she always cooked something.

"Babe, it'll be okay, Cullen won't split us up."

"You don't know that, they could still do it and we both could face disciplinary action for lying about our relationship."

Booth tried to turn Brennan to face him, but she wouldn't let him, "Bones-"

"We shouldn't have told Sweets. Now I have vegetables to prepare, if you'll excuse me."

Booth moved behind Brennan and attempted to kiss her, she pulled away. Booth shook his head and headed for the living room, when he was almost to the door he heard, "Booth, I'm sorry, I'm just stressed."

Booth turned and went back to Brennan, this time she let him pull her back to him and kiss her."I know, I am too a little, but try not to worry about it. No matter what happens what we have won't change, we're in this together forever Bones. I love you."

"I love you too Booth." Brennan gave Booth a piece of the pepper she was cutting up, he took it with a grin. 30 minutes later they sat down to bowtie pasta with sautéed vegetables.

The next morning as Booth was picking out his tie and socks his phone rang, "Booth."

"Booth I want you and Dr. Brennan in my office in 40 minutes."

"Yes Sir."

Before Booth could say anything the line went dead, Brennan entered the bedroom "Bones. That was Cullen he wants to see is in 40 minutes." Booth watched Brennan's shoulders fall. "Bones, it won't be bad, Cullen didn't sound mad."

"You don't know how he'll react once we get there."

"I don't, but I really don't think it matters all that much."

"Of course it matters Booth, if it didn't Cullen wouldn't want to see us!" Brennan snatched her red blazer off the hanger so hard Booth was surprised that the whole rod didn't come with it.

Booth took Brennan by the shoulders, "Babe, it'll be okay, just relax." Booth kissed Brennan's forehead and went to the kitchen to grab their coffee and bagels.

The drive was silent and twenty minutes later Booth and Brennan walked to Cullen's office, Booth's hand was lightly in the small of Brennan's back urging her to walk into the Deputy Director's office and not run to his office in a blind panic.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan have a seat. "Cullen waved his hand at the empty chairs in front of his desk. Once the partners were seated, Cullen took off his glasses and crossed his arms on the desktop, "Booth, I should throw the book at you, you cultivated a relationship with an FBI consultant! That's bad enough, but then you hid it from everyone for six years! What's worse is I had to find out about it from the pimple faced psychologist who can't tie his tie straight to save his life."

"Sir-"Cullen put a hand up to stop Booth's words then pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head."I should split the two of you up and sever the FBI's partnership with the Jeffersonian-"

Brennan inhaled sharply, Booth took her hand and began rubbing his thumb across the top of her knuckles, and Cullen pretended not to notice.

"But I'm not, that would be career suicide for everyone in this room, your 99% closure rate saved your $$-es. If your rate were normal you'd both be out. Closure isn't the only reason you two get to stay together, Dr. Brennan no other Agent wants to be partnered with you long-term. Booth all the rookies are intimidated by your marksmanship. You two can stay together provided you attend your weekly sessions with Sweets."

"Thank you Sir."

Cullen nodded, "Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan, congratulations."

"Thank you Sir."

"Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan, I would appreciate if you two get married to find out from either of you before I read the announcement in the newspaper . And if you two ever have children, I'd like to know before they start kindergarten."

Booth smiled and said, "You will sir."

Cullen smiled and said," Go catch a bad guy or something! "Booth and Brennan got up to leave and Cullen called out," please keep the public displays of affection to a minimum."

Brennan couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, "Sir, have you told Dr. Saroyan?"

"No, not yet she's next."

"Will you let Booth and I tell her, along with the rest of the team?"  
"Yes, but if it isn't done by Monday I will."

"Fine."

The partners walked to the SUV, stopping in the parking garage for a make out session before heading to the lab.

"Booth, we don't have Parker this weekend, let's have a big dinner on Saturday with everyone from the lab plus dad, Jared, and Pops. I'll make that mushroom lasagna that everyone likes, garlic bread and salad and that cinnamon sugar Bundt cake you like for desert."

Booth grinned, "That sounds perfect. We need wine too."

The rest of the week passed as it normally would everyone was happy to be having dinner at Brennan's apartment; they hadn't all been together since Christmas. Sweets was even going to get Zack out for the day. Friday night Booth and Brennan went shopping for everything they'd need for dinner the following night.

The next night as Brennan checked on the lasagna, Booth took her by the shoulders. "Bones, are you nervous?"

"No. Telling Cullen was hard, this is easy. Are you nervous?"

"No." Booth took Brennan in for a kiss, only to be interrupted by the doorbell. The entire squint squad was at the door. Five minutes later Max showed up followed closely by Jared and pops. Dinner conversation was fun and relaxing, as everyone finished dinner Booth stood up.

"Bones and I have something to tell everyone, we have been in a relationship for the last six years, it started when I fired Bones from the Arrington case-"

Cam choked on her wine.

"Shut up, G-man." was uttered by Hodgins.

"Way to go Seel."From Jared

"Finally!" From Max and Pops.

Zack just sat there watching the commotion around him wondering what the big deal was, Booth just said he and Doctor Brennan were in a relationship and had been for six years and everyone flipped out.

"OH my God, Sweetie you've been hiding your relationship with Booth from me for six years!"Angela let out a squeal and Hodgins clamped a hand over her mouth, "Angie, you'll alarm the neighbors!"

As soon as Cam recovered she croaked out, "Why did you hide it so long?"

"Booth and I were afraid it would mean we couldn't work together anymore, and we enjoyed the peacefulness of it with no one knowing we weren't pressured and we got to enjoy it. We're only telling you now because we had to set Sweets straight on our first case together for his book."

"Bren, what about your other relationships?"

"They were all friends of Booth's who knew what we were doing."

"Sully?"

"Him too after I got put on leave I got him to work with Brennan, I didn't think he'd ask her to sail the Bahamas though. That one scared me a little."

"What about Cam?"

"That was over before Booth and Brennan got together I'd just gotten the pathologists job in New York when Booth got the job here, neither of us were in the position to turn down the job and stay or go with each other."

"So Tempe, do I have any grandkids I don't know about hiding in the bedroom or something?" 

"No, why does everyone keep asking us that?"

Brennan turned to Booth and took his hand, "Actually in about seven and a half months you will have a grandchild dad. Anyone want cake?"

"Wh-what Bones…?" Booth fell into his chair.

The End!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's back by popular demand, I'm going to write two more parts.

* * *

Brennan forgot the cake in front of her and their stunned guests and turned her attention to Booth."Booth, are you okay?

"Hum."

"Booth, you need to take a deep breath."

Booth took two breaths and looked at Brennan, his face split into a grin."Bones, we're having a baby, I'm gonna be a dad and you're gonna be a mom! This is fantastic news!" Booth kissed Brennan, "I love you."

"I love you too, Booth."

Sweets cleared his throat, "when I asked…you said you hadn't procreated…you lied."

"Sweets I didn't lie, when you asked I didn't even know I was pregnant, I took the test this morning."'

"Oh."

"OH My God, Sweetie your baby's going to be adorable. We need to go shopping to decorate the nursery."

"Ange it's too soon, besides I want to do that with Booth."

" all right, but I'm giving you the baby shower known to man."

"Fine."

"Congratulations, guys. Brennan we'll need to discuss your work schedule on Monday."

"Tanks Cam."

Everyone said congratulations and left after cake.

Monday Booth, Brennan and Cam ironed out a reduced schedule that was acceptable to the anthropologist, FBI Agent and pathologist. Now all they had to do was tell Cullen, a task easier said than done.

"Bones, relax stress isn't good for the baby."

"Booth,-"

"I don't care that scientifically the baby isn't a baby at this stage. To me it's a baby, our baby Bones."

Whatever reply Brennan had on the tongue left her mind, she smiled took Booth's hand.

Once they were at the Hoover, Booth led the way to Cullen's office, pausing to knock.

"Come in."

Brennan entered first, Booth closely behind.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, twice in less than a week, to what do I owe this visit?"

Booth ran a hand around the back of his neck "Sir, we found out over the weekend that Dr. Brennan is expecting."

Cullen sat stunned for a moment, "Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan, congratulations."

"Thank you Sir."

"Yes, thank you Director Cullen."

"When is the joyous occasion?"

"By my calculations February 9th."

"Amy's Birthday." Booth, Brennan, and Cullen were silent for a moment."Dr. Brennan this means you'll have to give up field work."

"Yes, we've already talked to Dr. Saroyan and determined that I will finish up the case we have open now, then after Booth and my assistant Wendell Bray collect the remains and bring them back to the lab wher I will continue my forensic analysis. Once the baby is born I am going to take six weeks off and upon my return I will continue with lab only work for another two and a half months."

"Very good, Agent Booth you're taking at least two weeks off once the baby arrives and at least the week before the arrival."

"Thank you Sir."

* * *

Brennan didn't mind not working field work as much as everyone thought she would, but only because her morning sickness was all day sickness that was exacerbated by putrefaction. As the months wore on Brennan gave up doing limbo cases a month before the baby was due, she couldn't lift the boxes anymore. After Brennan gave up limbo, she concentrated on her new book, finding it quite enjoyable to sit on the couch in Booth sweats and t shirts with the laptop and write all day. Booth found out early on that if he didn't go out of his way to and make it inherently obvious that he was helping Brennan, she was more willing to accept his help. Now they were a week away from the baby's arrival and they were going to celebrate Booth's last day of work on the couch with Chinese.

"Bones I'm home!"

"It's about time, the baby's hungry." Booth smiled, in the last few months the baby got blamed for all of Brennan's weird cravings and Booth obliged the 'baby' and got whatever it wanted including the 2 am diner stops for pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream along with the banana wrapped in American cheese.

"Good cuz I got everything you asked for, your eggplant tofu, veggie spring rolls, extra fried rice, and the cream cheese ragoons, plus sweet and sour shrimp for me."

Brennan smiled, "did you remember-"

"I remembered to ask for the plum sauce for the spring rolls and they remembered the free fortune cookies."

"Thank you." Brennan leaned over and kissed Booth as he unpacked the food. "You're welcome, how's the baby?"

"She's good, but for the last half hour she's had a foot in my ribcage and it's kind of getting uncomfortable."

"Bones I thought we decided we didn't want to know until the baby got here."

"We did, but I know what to look for and at the last appointment it was inherently obvious, it just slipped out, sorry."

"it's okay Bones, so we're really having a girl?"

"Yes, Booth we're having a girl." Brennan smiled at the look on Booth's face; he lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Hey Paige you need to stop making mommy uncomfortable. It is nice to call the baby something besides 'the baby'."

"it is." Brennan gasped softly.

"Bones, are you okay?"

"Yes, Paige has dislodged her foot, it surprised me."

"Oh." They ate and Booth piled the containers on the table. "Can I talk to her?"

'Yes, Booth you don't have ask that."

"Well I just wanted to make sure, Paige gets active when I talk to her, and if you weren't comfortable…"

"I'm fine, go talk.." Booth Smiled and put a hand on Brennan's stomach, "hi Paige, it's daddy…" a few minutes later Brennan moved Booth's hand a little "that's her arm."

"Cool."

* * *

7 days later Brennan sat holding her newborn daughter in her arms, "She's beautiful Bones, just like her mother."

"She is I'm just glad she's here."

"Guess I should tell everybody that Paige Nicole Brennan is here."

"Booth,"

"Hum?"

"Her name is Paige Nicole Booth."

"Really?"

"Yes, we're not legally married but we've been living together for six years and you haven't been to your apartment in nine months longer than to get stuff you need. We'll get married soon."

"Really?" 

"Yes. Who's here?"

"The squints, your dad, Jarred, and Cullen."

"They haven't been here the whole time, have they?"

"No, Max has been here the whole time, but the others have floated in and out."

"Tell them they can see Paige in the nursery, I just want to get some sleep and I'll see them later. What time is it?"

"3:37AM, February 9th. You go rest and I'll have a nurse bring Paige down to the nursery."

"Okay, wake me when she needs to eat again."

"All right, sleep." Booth kissed Brennan's forehead.

Booth called the nurse and as soon as she had Paige on her way, he went to find everyone.

Everyone was dozing in the waiting room; Max was the first to wake when he heard feet approach.

"So."

Booth shook his head and went to gently shake everyone. Once everyone was awake, Booth went and stood in front of the group.

"It's a girl, Paige Nicole Booth. She's 7 pounds 9 ounces, 19 inches long. Bones is great, but she doesn't feel up to visitors right now, she wants to sleep she says she'll see you all later. I'll take you to the nursery to see Paige."

The group followed ad after a half hour of everyone gushing over the baby Booth quietly entered Brennan's room.

"Is everyone gone?"

Booth looked over to the bed, "you're supposed to be sleeping."

"I can't sleep when you're not here."

Booth took Brennan's hand and sat down in the chair by the bed and began rubbing circles on her hand."I'm here now, go to sleep." After a few minutes Brennan's eyes closed.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last part and it's going to skip some time. It' short too!

* * *

5 years later

It was a warm June Sunday and Booth was at a baseball game with Parker, Brennan went to her office to work while Paige played. Brennan wasn't that surprised to find the five year old in her office, looking a book. Paige liked to look at Brennan's anthropology books so she put the ones without any pictures deemed gross by Booth on the bottom shelf and the gross ones up high. "What are you looking at Paige? Egyptian pyramids?"

"You and Daddy."

"Me and Daddy?" Brennan lowered herself to the floor and smiled, Paige had found the scrapbook Brennan had made with all of the articles about their cases."The scrapbook, I haven't seen this in a while." Paige and Brennan looked at the pictures a little longer before Brennan looked at the time.

"Paige do you have your stuff together you want to take to Angela's for the weekend?"

"Yep."

"Go get I so I can make sure you put the clothes I put on your bed and not all toys."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later Paige was gone with Hodgins and Booth called saying he'd just dropped Parker off and would be home soon. Brennan was in the kitchen when Booth came in the door.

"Hi Bones."

"Hi Booth, did you and Parker have fun?"

"Yeah, the seats behind home plate were fantastic. Parker says you're the best 'extra' mom in the world."'

Brennan smiled," I'm glad you both enjoyed them. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"I wish you'd let me take you out to dinner."

"I like to cook Booth."

"I know but it's our anniversary."

"Which is why I sent Paige to Angela's for the weekend."

"Paigey's not here?"

"Nope it's just you and me until Monday. Can you set the table?"

"Sure, wine?"

"None for me."

Booth nodded and got the rest of the dishes. After they ate Brennan led Booth to the couch."Do you want your next gift now?"

"Bones, the Phillies tickets for today's game were enough!"

"I think you'll like this one even more. I'm pregnant."

'Wow Bones, we're having a baby, I'm gonna be a dad again and you're gonna be a mom again! This is fantastic news!" Booth kissed Brennan, "I love you."

"I love you too, Booth."

"I guess this means I'm gonna have to take Wendell out in the field soon, huh?"

"Sooner than last time, I'm going to take the whole time off and spend it with Paige, starting kindergarten in less than two months and a new brother or sister on the way and not being the center of our lives is a lot to get used to. Besides I'm going to miss it just being the four of us so this time off with Paige is for me too. And of course I want to spend time with Just Parker and you too."

"We'd all enjoy that very much." They kissed.

THE END!


End file.
